


Winter has never been so warm

by iamladyshipper



Series: After the storm [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Post-Game, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyshipper/pseuds/iamladyshipper
Summary: I look through the window; in big flakes snow flashes past the glass, and the abundance of them creates the illusion of outside space being an infinite white sheet. Outside it’s frosty. Your hot fingers slide down my left shoulder, warming the cold skin of it and I find myself locked in your hot embrace. Winter has never been so warm.How do you even have so much heat in you?





	Winter has never been so warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier - NFWMB

In dim candlelight I see your vibrant green eyes. You grin back at me with that grin of yours that is only meant _for me._ The room smells of cinnamon; these aromatic candles are worth their money. Outside the window I can hear the wind blowing, cars moving, but the sound is muffled – the thick pillow of snow on the ground silences the noises and the clamor of Bodhum reaches my ears barely distinguishable.

I look through the window; in big flakes, snow flashes past the glass, and the abundance of them creates the illusion of outside space being an infinite white sheet. Outside it’s frosty. Your hot fingers slide down my left shoulder, warming the cold skin of it and I find myself locked in your hot embrace. _Winter has never been so warm._

_How do you even have so much heat in you?_

You kiss my cheek. _You kiss me all the time and I can’t get used to it._ I _want it_ , I’m happy we’re together, that everything is alright, albeit the place is not the safest of those we’ve been to. We spend a weekend in my house on Cocoon, where the winter looks so artificial, factitious.

“I miss our house,” I whisper quietly, placing my forehead against yours.

You’ll understand.

“Nothin’ keeps us here,” you answer, changing positions, and now we sit cheek to cheek. You smell of wine and chocolate shampoo and _yourself._ We’ve been spending whole days together for years, but I’ve never paid attention to _how you smell_ before we got together, because I felt like taking a step towards you would ruin everything.

_You make me dizzy so easily. How do you do it?_

You certainly look at the window when I place my nose in the crook of your neck, close my eyes and _enjoy the moment._

Do you think of how ridiculous my homeworld is with its _false_ winters, _false_ sunsets, _false life?_ Do you think of how I grew up in this house, how Serah grew up in this house, how my mother died in her bed just a floor above? Do you just enjoy the view?

“You take after your mother,” you say. Her photo is hanging on the wall. I avoid looking at it – I’m nothing like my mother. I got lost, I failed to protect Serah, I was never understanding enough, caring enough, _there for her_ enough. I was nothing like mother.

_Outwardly,_ I realize.

“So says Serah,” I say, not raising my head. You stroke the small of my back, fondle the skin between my shoulder blades, and through the sheer fabric of the t-shirt, this touch does not feel like I want it to. Sighing discontentedly, I lurch forward to press closer to you and I can hear you chuckle.

I wanted to return here for at least a couple of days. Situation on Cocoon is terrible these days, but this doesn’t matter because there are only memories left, and we will soon come back, our Cocoon past remaining only a reminiscence.

When it doesn’t militate against us, I don’t care what’s outside the window.

One step out of the simulator and Cocoon is only a memory, a program on a tape.

It’s over, we made it through, we settled down in a new world. Why remember the worst if there were good things too?

_Now I appreciate what I have._


End file.
